Frit packaging is a common packaging form for a display panel (e.g., an organic light-emitting display panel), and FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show an example of packaging a display panel by using a frit technique in the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the display panel may generally include a display area 191 and a packaging area 192 outside the display area 191. As shown in FIG. 1B, in the packaging area 192, the display panel may include an array substrate 11, a cover plate 12, and a frit compound 13 from fusing the array substrate 11 and the cover plate together. In the prior art, a metal strip 14 (on which an insulating film is deposited which is not shown here) is usually arranged on a glass substrate 10 of the array substrate 11, and the frit compound 13 is formed between the array substrate 11 and the cover plate 12 during a high temperature and high pressure molten process followed by curing, by a heat source, for example, a laser light.
However, in the prior art, the surface of the metal strip 14 interfacing the frit 13 is flat, and flat contact surface has limited adhesion, which may cause poor sealing, resulting in water vapor, oxygen and the like entering the display panel to deteriorate liquid crystal molecules or an organic light-emitting material. Eventually the display will lose its function. To increase the packaging area adhesion, it might be necessary to widen the packaging area (thus increasing the contact area between the metal strip 14 and the frit 13). However this is contrary to a development trend of a narrow frame.
In view of the defects or shortcomings in the prior art, a display panel, a manufacturing method of the display panel, and a display device are expected to be provided, so as to solve the technical problems existing in the prior art.